


【DBH】你賦予我的靈魂(十)

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion





	【DBH】你賦予我的靈魂(十)

10.

人造人或複製人一直都是很多人類心目中遠大的目標，它們代表一個新的里程碑，一個願景，但在方向上卻被分為了兩派，一派是模控生命，他們主張製造機器人，也就是現在的仿生人，而他們也成功了，但卻沒有預料到他們最終成為了一個新的智慧生命，他們被迫承認，而現在仿生人不再受他們控制，他們有一部分人認為那並不是人類生命的延伸。

另一派則是新生命，他們主張製作人類，以確保後續的繁衍及強化人體，他們在複製器官及器官移植上倒是做的有聲有色，但他們的最終目標──造人，卻因為技術問題一直延宕到至今。  
也不能說他們在這幾十年，或著這幾百年都沒有甚麼成就，他們的確有成功製造出了生命，最一開始的複製羊，後來開始試著複製人或著是其他各種生物，但對於倫理來說太過具有爭議，在外在的人倫及其他壓力下他們明面上是停止了這個研究，但在暗地裡卻將複製人做的非常響亮，很多名流人物花大錢就是為了複製一個自己永保青春或著是活得更久，但其實大多數人都是購買複製器官，在得到癌症或是其他無法治癒的病症後能夠有備用品可以更換，這些研究讓人類可以多活好幾年。  
這些資金也能夠讓他們來成就他們的願景。

瑪莉‧羅蘭是他們第一個成功的人造人(也是第一個成功附著意識的存在)，名字是致敬第一隻複製羊桃莉，她在大約十年前誕生，誕生的時候就是個成年女性，過了十年仍然保持著青春美麗的樣子，她間接證實了人造人並不會老化。  
但她從根本上並不算完美，甚至說得出有非常多的缺陷，而這缺陷在她被製造出來後面的所有人造人都有，而且並沒有改善的跡象。

第一: 他們一被創造出來其實並沒有自我意識，比仿生人還要像個人偶，必須要藉由其他方式植入意識(跟仿生人的原理差不多)，但因植入方式太不穩定，易有精神脫離或是精神分裂的情形。  
第二: 被製作出來的人造人血液中含有特殊的電解質，易結晶化及有化學反應出類紅冰的物質，他們需要長期服用某種抑制劑。  
第三: 因原因二，他們的器官容易衰敗，須定時更換器官。  
第四: 因原因二，他們的血其實會讓人上癮。

所以當年克雷格·漢斯偷走的文件中有許多製造人造人的機密，讓新生命更加止步不前，甚至最終沒有將機密資料找回，但他們從小道消息得知，伊利亞•卡姆斯基與另一位科學家成功的創造了一個人造人(也可以說是複製人)，他們合理的懷疑最後機密是流落於他手上。  
那人造人的血液是觸碰空氣才會有結晶化現象，在身體內不會對器官造成影響，而類紅冰物質已經被改善的只要溫度不對就會出現蒸散的現象，他們甚至成功的將異常仿生人的意識植入了這個身體裡。  
他們為了完成所謂的人類遠景不顧一切要得到他。

在一片純白色的實驗室裡，康納身著一件單薄的衣物，那衣服幾乎只是一塊布，在頸子處挖一個洞，前後稍微遮住的程度，側邊綁著一條繩子，勘勘遮住他的身軀，他被吊在這實驗室裡唯一的一架機器上，項圈套牢了他細緻的頸脖，從後頭被機器固定著，雙手則被機械手栓在半空，他低垂著頭，意識不明。

【電擊測試－等級6】

擴聲器傳來無機質的聲響，接著一股電流從頸部灌入室內唯一的軀體內。  
「阿─────！」裡頭的人終於有所動作，但卻是因電擊造成的肌肉抽動，他痛苦的哀嚎，生理淚水及口中無法吞嚥的飛沫撒了滿臉，那些電流進入了他的體內，然後在身體的四肢及中樞亂竄，造成他不自主的抖動。  
電流持續了一分鐘才停下。  
「咳!咳!」康納臉部所有部位幾乎都出了血，血液流出後先是冒了陣白煙，然後變為一塊塊的結晶，掉落在眼前白色的地板上，他微微張開雙眼，眼前的地板模糊不清，有幾朵紅色的影子模糊，甚至腳構不著地，他已經不知道自己在這多久了，即使這樣他仍能聽到外頭的研究員的對話，所以他知道今天還沒有結束，空氣中瀰漫著某種肉烤熟的味道，身體肌肉無法控制的輕微抖動，甚至他覺得下一秒他就會不自覺的失禁。  
他又閉上了眼。

「等級6的電流，造成了肌肉損壞、神經抽搐以及麻痺，但沒有太大的生命威脅，瑪莉可是只能到等級3呢。」  
「還要在上去看看嗎?」  
「已經造成肌肉損傷了，可以晉級下個測試。」  
「他並不算是完全的人造人阿，他的脊柱基本上是用仿生人的那種材質吧。」  
「但沒有排斥反應呢，怎麼做到的呢，真想跟卡姆斯基先生聊聊呢。」  
一群穿著白大衣的研究員站在單面鏡後頭，他們看著裡頭的實驗體51被各種測試折磨，然後使用著光學面板在上頭記錄著些甚麼。

「你們好了沒，說好我把他帶來就要解決我的問題的。」瑪莉冷不防地從一旁叫停，他也經歷過那些測試，根本生不如死，甚至他也有衝動想殺了在場的研究員，但如果沒有他們就無法將自己調整好，所以他忍了下來，肩膀上的槍傷已經自體結晶化，上面落了幾塊紅色粉屑，她看著那群研究員，舉起了雙手，向他們展示已經從指尖開始結晶化的皮膚。  
「我是不是活不久了，珠蒂。」他的眼神變的脆弱，她看向一名站在最前面的女性。  
一群人安靜了下來，他們湊到瑪莉身邊，看著他結晶化的雙手，又退開去小聲的交頭接耳，接著，他們轉過頭，臉上的鏡片反射著室內的白色日光燈，閃的她有點刺眼。  
「瑪莉，我們很遺憾。」紮著亞麻色辮子的成年女性，她稱她為茱蒂，臉部肌肉不自然的勾起，甚至眼神盡量露出了悲傷，「你已經沒辦法了。」  
在這世界上第一個人造人還沒有做出甚麼反應時，她就應聲倒地，漂亮的藍色雙眼微微睜大，那是這些人認為最美麗的藍色，它現在則帶著不甘及怨恨，無了聲息，額頭上緩緩的流出了紅色鮮血，觸碰到地板時，變成了一塊塊美麗的結晶。  
茱蒂手上的槍還冒著煙，然後緩緩的收入了口袋中，他甚至沒有拍掉沾到白色衣服上的紅色結晶。  
「組長，我們繼續吧。」  
而那女子並沒有回應，她輕撫著瑪莉仍然溫熱的軀體，落下了幾滴淚。  
「願神保佑你。」

仿生人不信神，他們的信仰或許是rA9，而人造人又有什麼信仰呢?  
他們並不算是人類，也不會是仿生人，沒有人知道他們算是什麼，甚至大多數的人都不知道他們的存在。

康納感覺自己被放了下來，他被一個溫暖的軀體抱著，勉強想睜開眼睛卻做不到，疲憊以及全身的疼痛讓他的肌肉維持著不規則的緊繃及放鬆狀態，甚至不時的在抽搐，那人把他根本遮不住的衣物拉起，清理了他下身的狼藉──他還是失禁了。  
等到他神經能夠控制肌肉時，他看到了抱著他的RK900，他面無表情的清理著他的身體，偏過頭可以看到他額角的黃光。  
「原來是你。」康納想對他做出什麼表情，但因為顏面神經還無法完全受他控制而僅僅抽了抽，所以他放棄在做出表情，用著無奈的語氣說道:「我只是喚醒了你，並不是你的rA9，而且我也不是仿生人了。」  
「我沒有——」RK900的額角亮了一圈紅光，他在擦拭身體的手頓了頓，「我沒辦法控制自己，他們在我機體裡裝了遙控病毒。」  
那就像是在掙扎中差點將自己勒死的野獸，他灰色的眼睛黯淡，即使沒有掃描功能他也看得出他的機體壓力值飆高。  
「你可是新型的仿生人，連遙控病毒都無法破解嗎？」康納看著對方抓著毛巾的手捏的死緊。「而且在你帶我來這之前不就應該知道會變成這樣了。」  
他的聲音慵懶沙啞，大多是因為電擊造成的傷害還沒有恢復。  
「康納我——」RK900張了張嘴，他的手開始繼續擦拭著他的身體，「我很抱歉。」

【RK900，請執行身體評估測試-H】  
空洞無基質的聲音在次傳來，康納看見眼前的仿生人身體明顯的頓住，額角的LED開始快速的閃動。  
在感到不妙時，對方本來正在擦拭腰部的手用力捉緊，那力道就像是要將他捏碎一般，而他被迫拖到了RK900的面前，被強制分開了雙腿，仿生人把自己卡進他的雙腿間防止他掙扎。  
「勃起測試。」他的口中傳出與廣播一般的無基質聲音，灰色的眼睛毫無感情。  
RK900手伸入那根本無法蔽體的衣物內，準確的握住他的陰莖，開始上下擼動，康納嚇得扭動身體，發出了細小的抗拒聲及用手推著眼前的仿生人。  
「你做什麼，住手！」明知道對方不可能住手，仍然做著無意義的抵抗，且那沙啞的嗓音聽起來像是欲拒還迎的邀請。  
無法用自主神經控制的海綿體在刺激下很快的就勃起了，他伸手想要遮住或撥開眼前仿生人不規矩的動作卻又被機械手臂崩直了手，他咬緊了下唇，放棄般的緊緊閉上眼。  
「勃起測試完畢，陰莖色澤、長度及大小正常。」RK900低下頭含住了他的物件，細細舔弄滲出的液體。  
康納輕喘著氣，身體幾乎反彈般的弓起，而這樣的姿勢更容易讓仿生人含的更深入，RK900在口中舔弄吸允，他的技巧高超，而成為人造人後幾乎沒什麼用過的前端根本沒有辦法持久的忍住刺激，很快的就解放出來。  
「精蟲活動度佳，精液量偏少，初步研判具有繁殖能力。」他的聲線平板，但康納看到他的表情露出了情慾。  
「別這樣...。」康納口中仍試著抵抗，但對方的手並沒有停下，他輕撫著身下那思慕已久的人，細膩的皮膚觸感極佳，他緩緩的往後頭柔軟的後穴按壓。  
「住手！不！」一感覺到脆弱柔軟的地方被觸摸，康納幾乎是整個身體彈了起來，但很快就被壓制住。  
仿生人冰涼的手指用著方才液體的潤滑輕鬆的擠入了一指，在裡頭學著性交的活塞運動做著擴張。  
康納試著用腳踢他，卻反而被勾到他的肩上。

「放進來。」一名穿著白色大袍的女子突然的走到他們身邊，她手上拿著一個小小的檢體盒子，湊到了RK900的嘴邊。  
「是你！」康納看到他時，眼神變的極其危險，琥珀般的眼睛映照著那女人的側臉，  
仿生人的手沒停下，嘴巴順從的張開，白綢的液體隨著舌尖滑落於檢體盒中。  
「康納，能夠見到你真好。」茱蒂對著康納露出了笑容，「真可惜上次你拒絕我的舞會邀請，但這次你無法拒絕了。」  
她閃過了康納踢出的腳，女子蓋好了手中的檢體蓋子，沒有再多看一眼的轉身離開。

其實根本不需要做到這塊的，RK900挺身將自己的仿生陰莖整個頂入柔軟的後穴中時，他緊緊抱住眼前的人，感受著裡頭的緊緻及溫暖，滿足的嘆了一口氣，他已經等了他夠久了。  
在那一年將自己喚醒，或許是雛鳥情結，他深深的愛著他，不惜一切代價的讓自己脫離了耶利哥，只為了能夠在看上他一面，而現在不僅能夠觸摸到他，甚至能夠暫時的佔有他。  
「我並不覺得...你這麼做..嗯...你只會覺得空虛...」康納被他壓制在地上，純白的房間只剩下兩具肉體交纏，他聽不見外頭的聲音了，耳邊嗡嗡鳴響，他無法好好的講出一段完整的句子，腦中無法控制的想念漢克，然而現在他甚麼都不能做。  
「這樣就足夠了。」仿生人愛憐的親吻著康納的眼瞼，吻去眼角的淚水，無視著他的抗拒，「今天之後我不會再出現在你面前了，康納，我本來沒有要這麼做的。」  
他將自己埋在康納的頸子邊，「是你讓我知道什麼是貪得無厭。」  
康納感覺自己的電子腦被解鎖，有一些不明的代碼輸入進去，他不再說話，瞪著天花板上的監視器出神，然後緊緊的閉上眼。  
   
   
「我不太懂。」漢克把臉埋在了雙手裡，有點疲憊的模磋著。「如果他當初那麼早就已經異常了，那他是在隱瞞甚麼，又為什麼要拜託你清除我的記憶。」  
馬修從後照鏡看了一眼漢克，人類的臉色慘白，他僅僅只是聽到了記憶的轉述就變成這樣，待會真正接受記憶時會怎麼樣，反正他是不在意啦。  
「當初真正投入獵殺異常仿生人的RK800共有兩台，一台就是馬修(RK800-60)、一台是你的搭檔康納(RK800-51)，他們兩個算是互相監視的存在，但是在康納異常後馬修很快就知道了。」莫里斯將方向盤打了個轉，持續往目的地前進。「因為那時候這傢伙早就已經異常了。」

「他那時候因為機緣巧合拿到了新生命的機密文件，而那文件裏有太多的封包病毒，幾乎不能夠轉移的，一轉移難以取下，那要送到原廠(模控生命)處理的，而那東西造成了他無法成功的進入自檢系統，那時候模控生命就已經對他起了疑心。  
「雖然他仍然盡力的保持著軟體穩定性，但還是派我去調查這件事情，我才知道他是強迫自己維持穩定，以免模控生命產生懷疑而報廢他，而那時康納也被新生命給盯上了，腹背受敵的時候他還在想不要將你牽扯進去，雖然讓他軟體不穩定的人就是你就是了。」馬修將手上的25美分彈了起來，然後有些不穩的在手指上打圈，他的計算似乎沒有康納那麼穩，「我還將他拜託我的畫面錄下來，你要看嗎，他可欠我的多了，我都還沒跟他討回來呢。」  
漢克把頭從手中抬起，藍色的眼睛露著疑惑及好奇，馬修笑了一下，他喜歡看到人類露出無助或焦慮的樣子，這會讓他感到優越及興奮。  
他整了整領子，額角的LED燈環轉了兩圈黃圈，然後漢克看到了他本來還非常多樣化的表情突然變的有些僵硬，然後他索性閉上眼。  
   
「你是RK800-60吧，我是RK800-51，我想拜託你一件事，我只能拜託你了。」再次張開眼時，他巧克力色的眼睛微垂著眼，露出了些許的無助及懇求，漢克居然對這種神情有種熟悉感，「我不能讓其他人發現我現在是異常仿生人，這樣會害到他的。」  
「我現在沒有辦法聯繫到禪意庭院你是知道的吧，阿曼達應該已經懷疑我了，我已經計算出了很多的方向，但到最後不是我報廢就是漢克會被我連累死亡。」在抬起眼時，他眼神變的銳利及堅定，「我之後找機會去卡姆斯基那，與他做交易，現在我預算最壞的情況就是我被報廢了，或是必須報廢。」  
他似乎在傳輸什麼資料的眨了眨眼，額角的LED變為紅色，琥珀般的眼睛專注的看向前方。  
「我想請你抽取他的記憶，有關於我的，因為那傢伙......。」

馬修突然笑了出來，他戲謔地看著愣住的人類，「後面的留到之後，我們的目的地到了。」  
眼前出現的是那造型特殊的別墅，在冰天雪地的背景下獨樹一格，空氣似乎在這裡被凝滯了，在夜晚中這裡周圍似乎隱藏著燈光，把周圍照的明亮，在附近走動並不會不安全。  
漢克被馬修領著走在後方，當他們走到門口時，已經有人等在那了。  
「主人等你們很久了。」美麗的金髮仿生人ST200偏了偏頭，他用著如同底特律乾淨天空的藍色眼睛望向他們，「尤其是您，安德森先生。」  
漢克定定的看著美麗的仿生人，他很確定他來過這裡，但他完全對此沒有太多的印象。

「噢，安德森先生，歡迎。」卡姆斯基穿著一身簡單的白襯衫及剪裁合身的西裝褲，頭髮紮的整齊，看起來稍有些神經質，但五官卻端正深邃，他坐在血紅色的泳池旁，手上操弄著一台機器。「我想你是為了要我幫忙植回記憶吧。」  
「記憶，這麼簡單就可以拿走又值回去嗎?」他先望了望那奇異的紅色水池，然後才看向卡姆斯基，朝他點了點頭當作回應他的招呼。  
似乎對於警探的無禮並沒有那麼不開心，卡姆斯基微微笑著，他朝莫里斯伸出了手。  
「記憶就像是一層一層的積木，慢慢累積堆疊，要從中抽取一個都容易讓整個塔傾倒。」他接過了莫里斯遞來的藍色耳環，與他的藍色眼睛相互輝映，「而有了編碼就輕易多了，當然，放回去比較簡單。」  
漢克看著他拆開了耳環，從中拿出了非常細小的卡片，必須用指尖的指甲捏著，他將卡片放到桌子上的機器某個插槽裡。  
「這並不是免費的，親愛的，我還想看看你們到底會進展到什麼樣子。」卡姆斯基揮了揮手，莫里斯將漢克壓到了一旁的座椅上，漢克有些緊張的掙扎，「我很期待阿，就像當年你質問他是否擁有靈魂一樣，而現在他真正成為人了，本質不變，你覺得他還擁有靈魂嗎?」  
後來的話語他聽不清楚了，耳朵傳來的轟鳴讓他快要眩暈，甚至出現乾嘔的情形，他幾乎想掙扎地從椅子上爬起來，卻四肢軟弱無力，像是觸手般的東西湧入了他的四肢百骸。  
漢克覺得他快被侵蝕殆盡。

他再次看到了那被雪夜吞噬的天空，明明廣場站著許多人，但卻寂靜無聲，他知道等等會發生甚麼，他已經夢過太多次同樣的場景，但都一樣無法阻止。  
每一次的每一次他都會試著撥開前面的仿生人往中間像是獻祭的台子跑去，他每次都會看到他求救，害怕，恐懼的神情。  
他這次一樣撥開了人群，平常看不到面孔的人像，這次卻看的清楚。  
康納額角的紅光像是這黑白兩色場景中的第三色，亮目而絢麗，像人類的鮮血，像野獸的虹膜，在黑夜中不停閃爍。  
康納看到他時卻笑了出來，這是漢克看過最像是他自己獨有的笑容。  
不是程式寫出來的那種做作，而是向他本質般純淨的微笑。  
他像是在說著什麼，一次又一次的重複，太遠了，他聽不清楚。  
但是他讀出了他的唇語──

 

「漢克，我喜歡你。」

他沒聽到槍聲，一切歸於寂靜。

 

TBC


End file.
